


I don't want to be his stupid boyfriend

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Series: Poker Face [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, M/M, Pining, Pining Dean Winchester, This was too cute to not write, based on a tumblr prompt, but not really, humor/crack, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"okay but i need a deancas au based on that scene in ‘how i met your mother’ where barney admits that he’s in love with robin, but barney’s like ‘i don’t know. i just want to be with her. all the time. i want to hear about her day and tell her about mine. i want to hold her hand and smell her hair. but i don’t want to be her stupid boyfriend.” and imagine sam just being totally done with the entire thing."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to be his stupid boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this prompt on my Tumblr dash and felt the need to write this. Part 2 of Poker Face, but you don't really need to read the first part. No smut, just fluff. And some humor.

The day after Dean and Cas's "kinky night," as Sam liked to call it in the later years, Dean seemed a little off. He was a little too friendly around Cas and WAY too defensive. Sam decided to confront him about this.

"Dean, what's going on? You have been acting a little weird." Sam found Dean sitting in the kitchen, trying to fit the biggest sandwich Sam had ever seen into his mouth.

"Whadda ya mean?" Dean said a little too quickly, not bothering to chew his food before answering.

"I mean all the open flirting with Cas."

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's ignorance. "We slept together last night."

"wHAT?" Sam was honestly shocked. Dean and Cas had been subtly flirting for years, but Sam never actually thought they would pull their heads out of their asses long enough to see that they were SO OBVIOUSLY in love. "So what, you're like, boyfriends now?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Boyfriends?!?!?" Dean seemed repulsed by the idea. "Please. We're just hooking up."

Sam made a face. "... Ew..."

Dean laughed at his prude brother. "We just had sex. It's not like we're married. God, Sam, stop being so Amish."

"Amish? How is you having a boyfriend in any way Amish?"

"I don't know. All I know is I don't want to be Castiel's Boyfriend."

Sam looked at Dean, confused. "Well, what do you want, then?"

Dean sighed. "I don't know, man. I mean, I guess I just want to be with him. All the time." Dean's eyes started to wander as he talks, as they often do when he's deep in thought. He leans on the table, placing his head on his hands. "I want to hear about his day and tell him about mine." Dean started smiling a little, something you could only see if you looked really closely. "I want to hold his hand and smell his hair..." Dean trailed off for a moment. Then he suddenly straightened up, remembering where he was.

He scoffed, "But I don't want to be his stupid _boyfriend_. God, Sammy, what's gotten into _you_?"

"Okay, Dean?" Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother. "What you have just described is a R E L A T I O N S H I P," Sam tried talking slowly, so his brother would understand, "between B O Y F R I E N D S. And a pretty clingy one at that."

"You don't get it, Sammy. You just don't get it."

Sam is 1000% done trying to understand his brother. "Whatever, Dean. But you two need to talk."

"Screw you, Sammy, you don't control my life," Dean said, taking another huge bite from his ginormous sandwich.

Just then, Cas walked into the kitchen, stopping to kiss Dean on the cheek."Hi, baby," he said.

"Hey, hon." Dean said back, offering Cas a seat on his lap, which Cas took. And Sam just left because he seriously CANNOT UNDERSTAND THESE TWO.

As he walked to his room, Sam could hear Cas say, "You're going to need a bigger mouth, Dean." Sam seriously hoped he was talking about the sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this turned out better than I expected. Thank you for reading!


End file.
